Life Saver
by Francesca3234
Summary: Tatsuki is bored of her usual life. She soon learns about Soul Reapers, Hallows, and everybody who has powers out their. How will she get involved in this and who is the Soul Reaper that saved her?-Pretty much everybody from the anime will be in this fan fiction. The romance matches are Renji & Tatsuki, Ichigo & Rukia, and Uryuu & Orihime.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! This is my first Bleach fanfic, I hope it goes well! Oh and when something is written in __**bold**__, that means the person is thinking that. Enjoy the first chapter of this new fan fiction!_

CHAPTER 1

TATSUKI POV

**Why is class so boring. They litteraly have nothing to do but look out this stupid window...Uggggggh, I keep on seeing those people juming around outside and- ***ring ring* **Yes! Finally something good in this school...lunch!**

Orihime: "He Tatsuki! Ready for lunch?" (she said in a cheery tone as always)

Tatsuki: "Yeah, lets go eat on the roof."

We walked up to the roof and were happy to find out that we were the only ones there.

Orihime: "So Tatsuki...do you mind if I sleep overtonight?"

Tatsuki: "Yeah Orihime, you can sleep over whenever you want."

Orihime: "Ohhhhh, I know what I can cook for dinner!"

Tatsuki: "How about we just get take-out." (I said with a nervous laugh)

TATSUKI'S HOUSE (7:30)

Orihime: "I'm so glad we got take-out, it was so yummy!"

Tatsuki: "I'm glad you liked it."

Hallow: *ROAR*

Orihime: "Get down!" (She said as she ducked)

Tatsuki: "What is that!" (I asked as I ducked down with her)

Orihime: "A hallow, they are-"

The hallow came crashing in my house breaking almost everything.

Orihime: "I reject!"

Soul Reaper (Renji): "Orihime get out of here there's to many!"

Orihime: "I need to protect Tatsuki!"

Soul Reaper (Renji): "I can handle that! Go get Ichigo and Rukia!"

Orihime: "Alright!" (She said before she ran out of my broken house)

Soul Reaper (Renji): "Roar, Zabimaru!" (He yelled before his sword changed its shape)

He slashed through the halllow and it dissolved. He did the same with all the other hallows. Once he was done he came to me as I was still frozen in shock."

Soul Reaper (Renji): "I'm just going to guess that you saw all of that."

Tatsuki: "..."

Soul Reaper (Renji): "Uhhhh well I'm Abarai Renji."

Tatsuki: "..."

Renji: "And you are?"

Tatsuki: "Tatsuki."

Renji: "Ohhhh your one of Ichigo's friends. Don't worry, he will be here soon to explain all of this to you."

Tatsuki: "Ok...Thanks."

Renji: "No problem, its my job."

Ichigo: "You alright guys?" (he said as he walked into my broken house with his soul reaper uniform)

Renji: "Yeah we are doing fine. She just seems to be a little shocked."

Rukia: "She knows to much, we can't erase her memeries." (She said as she walked beside Ichigo with her soul reaper uniform)

Renji: "So do we just tell her everything."

Rukia: "There's no other choice and who knows, maybe she could help us like Chad or Orihime."

Ichigo: "Alright, I say Rukia tells her."

Renji: "I agree."

Rukia: "Alright."

_I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and favorite, it really helps. Stay tuned for the next chapter and have a nice day! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated this story very much but I realised thet in the first chapter of the story all the events were rushed and I didn't like that so this whole time I've just been looking and reading many other stories to see how to fix some problems in the story. So I am going to try not to rush the storyline anymore!_

_Wish me luck!_

CHAPTER 2

TATSUKI POV

I just couldn't believe what I just herd. Another thing I couldn't believe was that Ichigo got Orihime into it! Rukia told me about every event that happened and I couldn't believe that Ichigo was capable of destroying so many bad guys that the real soul reapers couldn't.

Rukia: "And that is all the things you need to know."

Tatsuki: "Wait, so let me get this right. You are dead?"

Rukia: "Yes."

Tatsuki: "So are all dead people like this?"

Rukia: "No, only the spirits with enough spiritual pressure can become soul reapers."

Tatsuki: "So Ichigo is dead?"

Rukia: "No, some humans could have enough spiritual pressure to. We kept Ichigo because he had amazing streangth and we kept Orihime and Chad because there powers were nothing we ever seen before."

Tatsuki: "Ok, I think I got everything."

Rukia: "Good. Now since your house is wrecked you can stay with renji until we get some details worked out in the morning ok."

Tatsuki: "And renji is the guy with wierd eye brows?"

Rukia: *chuckle* "Yeah."

Renji: "Don't make fun of me!"

Tatsuki: "Sorry."

Renji: "Alright, so I bought an apartment-"

Rukia: "-WHAT!? Why would you do that!"

Renji: "I was sick at staying at Urahara's place."

Rukia: "Ok."

AT RENJI'S APARTMENT

Renji: "So I'll let you stay at my room for now and I will sleep on the couch ok."

Tatsuki: "Ok, thanks."

Renji: "Do you have anymore questions?"

Tatsuki: "Well, Rukia said that there was ranks with you soul reapers. So what rank are you?"

Renji: "I am Lieutenant of Squad 9."

Tatsuki: "Squad?"

Renji: "Yeah, there are squads 1 through 13."

Tatsuki: "So how many ranks are in a squad?"

Renji: "Well it could go to 3rd seat but most of the captins only go to lieutenant and after that there is just a bunch of randoms."

Tatsuki: "Oh, so your rank is really good."

Renji: "Bingo."

Tatsuki: "Alright well that was all my questions for tonight. See you in the morning."

Renji: "Alright."

I walked into Renji's bedroom and it was surprisingly clean. I undessed and put some short pajama sweats and a big old T-Shirt. I got on the bed and pulled the covers over me and thought for a bit. I thought about all the events that happened today. I thought about how I am now involved with all this soul reaper stuff. I thought about how maybe, soon I will be having to fight and kill all those hollows...

IN THE MORNING

I woke up and got out of bed to head to the kitchen. Once I got there I realised that Renji was already in the kitchen cooking something.

Tatsuki: "Goodmorning..."

Renji: "Your an early bird."

Tatsuki: "How old are you?"

Renji: "Well I died a long time ago so probably somewhere between a couple hundred years to a thousand."

Tatsuki: "Wow..."

Renji: "I'm cooking eggs, you want some?"

Tatsuki: "As long as you don't burn them."

Renji: "Woops..."

Tatsuki: "What?"

Renji: "I burned them..."

_I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Please review and favorite, it really helps! :)_


End file.
